The New Girl
by btslover23456
Summary: Lisa just moved back to Seoul, South Korea. Will her friends remember her, or will they forget her? With the memories she has will she be able to friend her enemies and make peace?
1. The Move

**_DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY ARE TRUE UNLESS PROVEN TO BE AND ALL CONTENT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER!!!!!!!!!_****_ I AM NOT SAYING BTS ACTS LIKE THIS OR ACTUALLY LIKES THE PEOPLE IN THE FAN FICTION._**

Lisa has been living in America since she graduated elementary school. she finally moved back to Seoul, South Korea. She is now a sophomore in high school. The principal wanted her to take the day to get settled in her dorm room and get her schedule for the semester. It's the first day of the second semester. Lisa just happened to unpack really fast, so she went to talk to the principal to see if she could go to her last class.

"Mr Lee, can I go to my last class," Lisa asked as she entered his office.

"Hello Lisa, What is your last class," Mr Lee asked in return.

"It is art," Lisa smiled.

"Ok, you can go, I'll just have to email Mr Kim," he smiled back.

She bowed as a thank you and left to go to her locker. While she waited for the bell to ring, she decorated her locker. There was pictures of her at the Statute of Liberty in New York, in Hershey, Pennsylvania, and the reflective bean in Chicago, Illinois. She smiles as she remember those moments. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by the bell, signaling the last class will start soon. She grabbed her sketchbook and a small, black book.

The small book was her diary. She got it when she moved to America. The good news was almost everyone at this school was Korean, Taiwanese, Thai, Chinese or Japanese. Only a few students were American. So they couldn't read what it said if they stole it because she wrote it in English, except the first few pages because she wrote those in Korean. She wrote in it so much that she has two of these small books. She grabbed the one she was currently writing in.

Then she had to find class A12 for art. Lisa saw a girl in the hallway and decided to ask her for directions. "Umm... do you happen... to umm... know where umm... class A12 is," Lisa asked nervously.

"That's my next class, I can show you the way. Anyways what is your name," the girl smiled.

"I'm Lisa, and you," Lisa smiled.

"I'm Rosanne Park ," she smiled.

Soon after that Lisa and Rosanne reached class. "Okay class, looks like we have a new student with us, can you please stand up and introduce yourself," Mr Kim asked. Lisa smiled as a yes, and she stood up. "Hello my name is Lisa, I was born in Thailand, then I moved here to Seoul, then I moved to America after Elementary school, now I'm back here in Seoul. I love to draw, sing, paint, rap, and dance," Lisa smiled.

"Thank you Lisa," Mr Kim smiled . A girl sitting next to Lisa turned to face her.

"LISA-AH!?," she whisper screamed.

"Who are you," Lisa asked.

"It's me, Kim Jisoo from elementary school," Jisoo smiled.

"J-jisoo Unnie," Lisa stammered.

"Class, quiet down so I can explain your next project," Mr Kim called out. The class got pen drop silent. He must be strict for an art teacher.

"Alright you will be working in pairs, and I will be choosing the pairs," Mr Kim smiled. Everyone groaned.

"Alright so we have Jennie and Roseanne, Nayeon and Jihyo, Dahyun and Chaeyoung," He started going down the list he made like 2 miuntes ago. Lisa was about to doze off when she heard her name get called.

"And finally, Jisoo and Lisa, please get with you partner and discuss what to do for you project, the theme is abstract art," Mr Kim smiled. Jisoo and Lisa smiled at each other.

"Do y'all wanna come to my dorm to work on the project," Jisoo asked Lisa, Rosanne, and Jennie.

"Sure what dorms are y'all, I'm dorm 140," Lisa asked.

"I'm dorm 141, and my dormmates are Jennie, Sana, and our other dormmate is coming tomorrow," Roseanne said as her and Jennie smiled.

"I'm dorm 140, and my dormmates are Lisa, and the others are coming tomorrow," Jisoo smiled. Lisa suddenly notice Jennie looking at Jisoo and her with a worried exprssion.

"Jisoo, why don't we go get our dorm ready, while Rosanne gets drinks, and Jennie gets snacks," Lisa smiled and the rest of the girls nodded.

Once Jisoo and Lisa got to the dorm, They quickly pulled out 4 sketchbooks and 2 easals with white canvases on them.

"Jisoo unnie," Lisa asked while they waited for the others.

"Yeah Lisa-ah," Jisoo turned to Lisa.

"Do you remember the last time we got bullied before I moved," Lisa asked.

"Yeah, Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, and I still aren't on good terms," Jisoo had a mix of anger and sadness in her eyes, then smiled because she thought of something. Then started crying.

"You remembering the things they did," Lisa asked as she notices tears streaming down Jissoo's face.

"Yeah, those were the worst days of my life," Jisoo said. Lisa start to remember those horrible times. She also started to miss her childhood best friends.

"Jisoo Unnie, remember Bam Bam-ah, Mark Oppa, Yugyeom-ah, JB Oppa, Jin-young Oppa, Jackson Oppa, Jae-young Oppa, Jin Oppa, Hobi Oppa, Tae Oppa, and Jungkook Oppa," Lisa smiled while tears strolled down my face as she listed them.

"We remember them but do they remember us," Jisoo said.

Lisa started to remember what Jisoo and her went through. Jisoo and Lisa hugged as they both remember the bad times Jennie had put them through. Soon Jennie got her memories back. Things were back to normal, but the three of them still hated Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jimin.

* * *


	2. Flashback

Jisoo and Lisa were walking to school together. They were chatting about their crushes. Jisoo liked Jin and Lisa liked Jungkook. The problem was the fact that Jin and Jungkook were really popular. They were in a group called BTS. The other members of the group were Namjoon, Yoongi, Hobi, Jimin, and Tae.

Lisa's childhood friends were really popular too. They were called GOT7.

Jennie was Jisoo and Lisa's friend, but she started being really mean to them. This made Jisoo and Lisa sad, because Jennie started bullying them. The weird thing is Jennie looked sad everytime she bullied them, but when Namjoon smiled at Jennie she smiled and walked away. Then Jennie got into a car crash and got amnesia, Namjoon took advantage of that and made her a bully. She stopped being sad when she bullied Jisoo and Lisa.

Anyway, Jisoo and Lisa's chatting was interrupted by Yoongi pushing Lisa to the ground. Jisoo tried run up to Yoongi to slap him, but Jimin grabbed Jisoo by the waist. Then Yoongi returned the favor by slapping Jisoo across the face, leaving a mark. Lisa quickly stood up and gave Yoongi a dead leg then socked him in the face, knocking him out.

"You little-," Jennie started.

"Hyung, I'll get Lisa you hold this little pest," Jimin said.

That being said Namjoon ran and held Jisoo, but Namjoon has a tighter grip than Jimin. So when Namjoon grabbed Jisoo she was struggling to get free, and with Namjoons strong grip, Jisoo stopped struggling and passed out.

"Namjoon Oppa really," Jennie shouted.

Jimin turned his attention to Namjoon and Jennie. Lisa took advantage of the fact that Jimin was not looking at her. She gave Jimin a swift kick in his infamous jibooty. When Jimin turned to punch het in the face, she quickly ducked. He was chimshook, so she kicked him back into reality. Lisa kicked him right in the stomach, then knocked him out with one final punch. Jisoo was lying on the concrete, and Jennie kept looking back. Namjoon noticed and called Jennie.

"Yah, Jennie finish her," Namjoon shouted.

"Do it yourself, I'm done being your slave," Jennie called back.

"Do you want me to knock him out," Lisa whispered to Jennie.

"Yes," Jennie whispered back.

"Ok," Lisa whispered.

Lisa approached Namjoon. Namjoon scoffed. He thought he could handle Lisa.

"You know I knocked out Yoongi with a single punch," Lisa smirked.

"I'm much stronger than Yoongi Hyung," Namjoon smirked.

Lisa scoffed. Namjoon was now officially pissed. He ran at her full speed, so she stepped out of the way and stuck her foot out. That caused Namjoon to trip and knock himself out.

"Looks like you got your memories back," Lisa smiled.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about what I did to you and Jisoo," Jennie said.

A couple minutes later, a couple of ambulances came to pick up the 3 jerks and Jisoo. Jennie and Lisa rode with Jisoo. At the hospital, Jisso was being checked on.

"Anyone here for Mrs. Kim Jisoo," Dr Jung called.

"We are here for Jisoo, any news that we should know," Lisa walked up to the doctor with a worried expression on her face.

"Well, whoever was holding her waist had a tight grip, but no internal bleeding or ruptures of any kind. Just a few stitches where the person's nails cut her, and you need to watch her and if she starts having pains then let us know," Dr Jung smiled.

"When can she go home," Jennie asked.

"Tomorrow," Dr Jung said.

"Thank you so much," Jennie and Lisa said at the exact same time, and while saying this they both bowed.

Jennie and Lisa went to Jisoo's hospital room. Jisoo was awake, and she was watching T.V.

"Hey Unnie," Lisa walked into the room.

"Lisa, I thought they knocked you out," Jisoo said excitedly.

"Someone else is here to see you, she didn't come in because she was scared about how you would react," Lisa smiled.

"Okay, bring her in," Jisoo smiled.

Lisa opened the door and Jennie came in. Lisa turned her head to look at Jisoo, she was smiling.

"What is happening," Lisa asked really confused.

"Well, I guess we have a lot to explain," Jisoo laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we do, don't we," Jennie smiled.

"Are you going to explain or not," Lisa asked really annoyed.

"Calm down Lisa," Jisoo laughed. They never explained anything because the doctor came in with Mr Kim and Mrs Kim.

Lisa felt someone flick her in the forehead, putting her back to the present. Jennie and Rosanne were in the dorm.

Rosanne left to go get the snacks ready.

"Are y'all gonna explain the whole thing where Namjoon knocked Jisoo out, and when Jennie walked in Jisoo smiled," Lisa asked.

"Ok, we will tell you the truth," Jennie said.

* * *


	3. The Explanation

"So Jisoo, Namjoon, and I are siblings. Namjoon is the oldest but treated like the middle child, Jisoo is the middle child but treated like the oldest, and I am the youngest," Jennie started.

"Namjoon became a bully and tried to force me to work with him but I refused. I got away with it because I am treated like the oldest. Then he tried Jennie, when Jennie refused, he told our mom. He said that Jennie wouldn't help him, then Jennie got scolded for not obeying her oppa. Then she started being mean to us," Jisoo continued.

"Then I got into a car crash, because I was driving and Namjoon was yelling at me. I lost my memories and Jisoo tried to help me, but Namjoon got to me first. He turned me into a bully. Then after you left to go to America, our parents divorced. Jisoo and I had been away from each other for so long that we forgot what the other looked liked, I was super happy to be reuntied with Jisoo. Though Namjoon was super angry that we reunited. For these past few years I was a slave for my mother and my brother," Jennie looked down as she finished.

"One more thing, Does GOT7 know about this," Lisa asked.

"Yes, except for the slave part" Jisoo answered.

"Let's forget about the past. We are all friends now, and we have each others backs, and Jennie I will do anything to protect you from Namjoon," Lisa smiled.

"Jennie-ah," Jisoo said.

"Yeah Jisoo Unnie," Jennie answered.

"You should listen to your Unnie, insted of your oppa," Jisoo said pointing to her self.

"Ok Jisoo Unnie," Jennie was laughing from Jisoo's comment.

"Damn Namjoon needs to learn to respect his elders," Jennie said all sassy.

Jisoo and Lisa were laughing. This caused Jennie to laugh at herself. Rosanne came in and saw us laughing.

"Did I miss anything," Rosanne walked in giggling at our childish behavior.

"Just a long overdue explanation," Lisa smiled.

"Okay, anyone else worried that we are not gonna finish this project in time," Rosanne chuckled.

"Oh my gosh we totally forgot about the project," Jennie said like she was actually worried.

They were laughing at Jennie's immediate response to the fact that they didn't start the project. Jisoo was laughing really hard that she could barely breath.

"Guys, we should get to work," Lisa giggled.

"L-L-Lisa i-is righ-right," Jisoo said between laughs.

"Jisoo, you are the oldest, the shortest, bu-," Lisa started to say, but Jisoo grabbed a pillow and smacked her with it.

"Did you just call me short," Jisoo asked as she smacked her with the pillow again.

"Maybe," Lisa smirked, and grabbed a nearby pillow and swung at Jisoo.

Jisoo ducked and she hit Rosanne square in the face. That caused Jisoo and Jennie started snickering.

"That's it," Rosanne said grabbing a pillow.

Jennie grabbed a pillow as well. The four of us had a pillow fight till someone knocked on the door. The four of us quickly cleaned up the mess and pretended to work. The person knocked again.

"Coming," Lisa said.

She open the door with a smile. The person was in PJ's and looked very tired.

"Hello, my name is Sana, and you guys were being a little too loud," Sana smiled.

"Oh My Gosh, we are so sorry," Lisa bowed.

"It's fine," Sana bowed.

"Do you want to come in, I can introduce you to my friends," Lisa smiles.

"Sure, I don't think sleeping is an option anymore," Sana giggled.

Lisa steps out of the way to let Sana into the dorm. Sana stared in awe about how pretty the dorm was, and how big it was.

"I think we should all introduce ourselfs even if we know eachother," Jisoo said.

"I'll go first, my name is Lalisa, I go by Lisa, I am from Thailand. Jisoo, Jennie, and I have been friends since kindergarten," Lisa smiles and waves.

"Hi, I'm Sana. I am from Japan and I have been dormmates with Jennie and Rosanne since last year," Sana made a finger heart.

"Hi, I am Jisoo, I have 2 siblings. Jennie is one of them, Kim Namjoon is the other. I am from Korea. I am childhood best friends with Lisa," Jisoo smiled and made a hand heart.

"Hello, I am Jennie, Jisoo is my unnie and Namjoon is my oppa. Lisa is my childhood best friend," Jennie smiled.

"Hey I'm Rosanne Park, I have no siblings. Lisa and I met today, and Jennie, Jisoo and I became friends in middle school," Rosanne smiled and made a finger heart with both hands.

The five of them talked about school and stuff until Jisoo's phone dinged. The group, except Jisoo continued talking.

Lisa, Jennie, and Jisoo were siting on a medium-sized, white, comfy, modern looking sofa that sat on the edge of a black rug that filled the room. The sofa was sitting parallel with the TV. Rosanne was sitting in an white armchair that matched the sofa. The armchair was at a 45 angle towards the TV on the right of the sofa. Sana was also sitting in an armchair that matched the one Rosanne was sitting in, but it was on the left of the sofa, still positioned at a 45 angle towrds the TV.

In the middle of the 3 couches was a medium-sized, modern coffee table. The wooden legs were painted black, and top was glass. There were five coasters with blue mugs on top of each. Each mug had hot cocoa in it with small marsh mellows and whip cream.

The TV was a 30 inch flat screen, that sat on a white mantle that was decorated with different sculptures on either side of the TV.

The fire place was large and gas lit. There were shelves on either side of the mantle. On the right shelf there was an Xbox console with 4 controllers lined up neatly in front of the console. Games were lined up on the other shelves. On the left shelf there were movies on each shelf, with a Blu-Ray player and DVD player on the middle shelf.

Jisoo suddenly jumped and clinged on to Jennie, which scared the living daylights out of her, causing her to scream. Upon hearing Jennie's scream, they all looked in her direction. They saw Jisoo hide her face in Jennie's shoulder. They could tell Jisoo was crying.

"Jisoo... what's... wrong," Lisa asked hesitantly, scared of what she would reply.

"Th-that was Nam-Namjoon,"Jisoo said with tears still streaming down her face.


	4. The Text

"What did he say," Lisa said with eyes full of anger.

"He said"I'll see you tomorrow Jisoo-ah" he also said that he can't wait to get his hands on Jennie-ah," Jisoo was crying.

"Unnie, why are you crying," Jennie asked.

"Jennie-ah, I cant lose you again, Namjoon took you away once, he is not getting you again," Jisoo said.

Lisa's eyes widened as she realized that if Namjoon was going to be here so was the rest of BTS.

"Jisoo Unnie, look on the bright side, Jin Oppa, Tae Oppa, Hobi Oppa, and Jungkook Oppa will be here too," Lisa smiled as,she looked at Jennie and Jisoo's face as she said that.

Lisa got up to go clean the mugs and plates everyone used. After that she pulled out her phone to see if she missed anything.

"Four missed calls: Unknown Number," Lisa read the first notification. Lisa decide to call the number back. "Who would call me at this hour. It's only like 10," Lisa thought as she waits for an answer.


	5. Who Could It Be, At This Hour

"Lalisa Noona, you called back," the person said.

"There is only one person who calls me Lalisa Noona," Lisa thought.

"Lalisa Noona," the person asked.

"Bam Bam-ah," Lisa asked.

"Yep, the one and only," He giggled.

"Bam Bam-ah, do the others remember me," Lisa asked.

"They do, but they keep telling me to just forget you and that you will never answer," Bam Bam sighed.

"Is there a reason that you've been trying to call me," Lisa asked.

"Yes, actually, is Jisoo Noona and Jennie Noona with you," Bam Bam asked.

"Yeah, but Jisoo Unnie and Jennie Unnie are in the living room, I am in the kitchen, do you need me to tell them something," Lisa asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to tell you first," Bam Bam said.

"What is it Bam Bam-ah," Lisa asked now really curious about what he needs to tell her.

"I transfered schools, to your school, I am almost to my dorm," Bam Bam said excitedly.

"Bam Bam-ah, I have to go," Lisa said sadly.

"Okay, bye Lalisa Noona," Bam Bam said cheerfully.

With that he hung up. Lisa looked at the time on her phone.

"11:57," Lisa read.

Lisa walked back to the living room. The girls were giggling and being childish. Lisa chuckled at them. Lisa is now sad she has to send them home.

"Jisoo Unnie, Jennie Unnie guess what," Lisa say really excited.

"What," they both ask.

"GOT7 is transfering here," Lisa smiled.

Jennie and Jisoo were in shock.

"Guys and it's 12 so do y'all want to stay the night or do you wanna go home," Lisa asked.

"Me and Sana will go home, I am sure Jisoo wants to keep an eye on Jennie," Rosanne smiled.

"Sounds good. Hey, look for me at lunch tomorrow, I'll introduce you four to my friends," Sana smiled.

They waved goodbye to the other 3 and left to go back to their dorm. Lisa set up one of the extra rooms they had while Jennie and Jisoo cleaned up the art stuff. Then someone opened the door.


	6. My childhood friends

Lisa screamed.

"Who is it," Jennie screamed.

Bam Bam walked in and started laughing at the girls childish behavior. Then the others girls started laughing, realizing how childish they were.

"What are you laughing at," Lisa asked, smacking Bam Bam with a pillow.

"There is the Lalisa I know," Bam Bam smiled.

"Bam Bam-ah, for the a 100th time, I go by Lisa now," Lisa giggled and smacked Bam Bam again.

"I just so used to calling you Lalisa, Lisa Noona,"Bam Bam pouted.

"Bam Bam-ah it's fine, I just like being called Lisa now," Lisa smiled.

"Where is Rosanne," Bam Bam asked.

"She is in dorm 141, where are the others," Lisa asked after answering.

"JB and Yugyeom are in dorm 139, Jin-young, Jackson, and Young-jae are in dorm 142, and Mark is in dorm 141 with Rosanne," Bam Bam smiled.

"Yay, I share a dorm with Mark Oppa," Jennie squealed.

"What, no your share a dorm with Jisoo Noona, Lisa Noona, and I," Bam Bam said with a confused expression on his face.

"Jennie's dorm is 141 but BTS is coming to this school as well. Jisoo wanted Jennie to be safe so she suggested that Jennie stays here tonight..., Lisa explained.

"I thought you guys were best friends with BTS," Bam Bam said.

"Jin Oppa, Hobi Oppa, Tae Oppa, and Jungkook Oppa are our friends, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jimin are not," Lisa said with an emotionless expression.

"The three of them changed," Bam Bam smiled.

"What do you mean," Lisa asked.

"Well after you left, they started being nice. They told us the truth and why they were being mean," Bam Bam looked down.

Jisoo looked down at her watch. She had an expression that clearly said she does not want to talk about it.

"Guys," Jisoo screamed.

"What," Bam Bam screamed, making the girls laugh at his high pitched voice.

"It's 2 in the morning, you children need to go to sleep," Jisoo said like a mom.

"But, Noona," Bam Bam pouted.

"Bam Bam-ah, are you really talking back to your Noona," Jisoo asked.

"N-No," Bam Bam replied worriedly.

"Good, now all of you be good children and go to sleep," Jisoo said as if she proved her point.

"Ok, Noona/Unnie," Bam Bam, Lisa, and Jennie stood up.

"Good night," Jisoo called.

"Good night," Lisa, Jennie, and Bam Bam called back.

Lisa showed Jennie to her room first. Jennie was in awe about how big it was.

"Sorry if it's decorated like a boys room, we have a boy roommate coming tonight," Lisa said.

"It's fine," Jennie smiled.

Next Lisa showed Bam Bam his room for the next 2 and a half years. Bam Bam also stared in awe about how big it the room was.

"Noona, this is amazing," Bam Bam said.

"Thanks," Lisa replied.

"Well, you better just unpack tomorrow, you should sleep," Lisa said.

Bam Bam nooded and crawled in to his bed.

Lisa closed his door quietly. Lisa walked into her own room, and fell asleep.

* * *


	7. The Truth Untold Is Now Told

Mean while with BTS...

"Guys do you think Lisa will forgive us," Yoongi asked Jimin and Namjoon.

"I don't know Yoongi," Jimin replied.

"Jin hyung is close to Jisoo, and Jungkook-ah is close with Lisa, should we ask them," Namjoon asked.

"Let's try," Yoongi replied.

The three of them went to Jungkook first to see if he had any advice for them. Jimin was the first to knock... No answer. Then Namjoon tried... No answer. Yoongi stood there with a emotionless expression. After Namjoon knocked and their was no answer from Jungkook his expression faded into a angry one.

"For the love of god Jungkook-ah open this god damn door," Yoongi had let out all his anger in that one sentence.

With Jungkook...

Jungkook pulls out his headphones upon hearing Yoongi scream at him. Yoongi was scary when he was mad. Jungkook walked to the door with his head hung low.

Back with Yoongi, Jimin, and Namjoon...

"Yoongi Hyung why did you yell at him, he is the baby of this group be nice," Jimin scolded.

"Are you really trying to scold your Hyung, Jimin-ah," Yoongi asked, clearly pissed.

"Sorry Hyung," Jimin bowed his head.

Then before Yoongi could reply, a sad looking Jungkook emerged from his room. He looked scared and sad.

"What do you guys need," Jungkook tried to smile.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Kookie-ah," Yoongi bowed.

"It's ok Yoongi Hyung," Jungkook bowed finally able to smile.

"We just wanted to talk, then Yoongi Hyung lost his temper," Jimin explained.

"Ah ok, come in," Jungkook smiled and went back into his room, signaling his Hyungs to follow him.

The three of them followed Jungkook into his room. Jungkook was in his chair that he sits in to play Overwatch. Jimin sat down is his bean bag, and Yoongi and Namjoon sat down on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about," Jungkook asked.

"You remember Lisa, Jisso, and Jennie," Jimin asked.

"Yeah, what about them" Jungkook asked.

"We were their childhood bullies and we wanted to know if you knew how we could tell her truth," Namjoon explained.

"Wait so you guys are the people she cried to me about," Jungkook asked angrily.

"Y-Yes,"Jimin said.

"She will never forgive you, now get out of my room," Jungkook said with a blank expression on his face.

The three of them left. They all decided not to ask Jin if he had any advice for them. They went back to their rooms crying.

Back with Jungkook...

Jungkook cried in his room. He was crying because his own Hyungs made his childhood best friend cry to him. He went downstairs to look for Jin. He found Jin in the kitchen. Jin was making dinner for this brothers before they left for their new school.

"Hyung! I found out who was making Jisoo, Jennie, and Lisa cry everyday," Jungkook walked into the kitchen.

"Jk! Who was it," Jin looked up from the cutting board and stopped cutting.

"It was Namjoon Hyung, Yoongi Hyung, and Jimin Hyung," Jungkook confessed.

"Jk, let's bring up the topic at dinner. Let's listen to their reasoning for doing it. Maybe they had a good reason. You still have every right to be mad," Jin said and went back to cooking.

"That's better than what I had in mind," Jungkook admitted.

"What did you have in mind," Jin looked up at Jungkook.

"Beat them up. I mean that's what they did to them," Jungkook said.

"I know you are strong, but you can't punch and kick your way through every problem," Jin said.

"I know but Jimin is nicer than that, I thought he would never do that," Jungkook looked down at the floor.

Bing*

"Mark just texted me. They are at the school. Can you tell your hyungs dinners ready and make sure you and the others are packed," Jin asked.

Jungkook nodded and went to Yoongi's room. Yoongi was sleeping so Jungkook went to Namjoon's room instead.

"Namjoon, Jin Hyung wanted me to tell you that you need to make sure you are packed and that dinner is ready," Jungkook said, showing no emotion. .

"Hey Jungkook, thanks for telling me," Namjoon sighed.

Then Jungkook went to Hoseok's room. No one was in the room, so he went to Taehyung's room. He found Hoseok helping Taehyung pack.

"Hey Kookie," Tae looked at Jungkook.

"Hobi Hyung and Tae Hyung, Jin Hyung wanted me to tell you dinner is ready and to make sure your packed because we are leaving after Jin cleans up dinner," Jungkook smiled.

"Okay Jungkook," Hoseok smiled.

Jungkook told Jimin and Yoongi the same thing, but with cold expressions and he couldn't call the Hyung becaise they lost his trust. Soon everyone was around the table and it was silent for a long time. Jin looked at Jungkook and Jungkook knew what he had to bring up. He took a deep breath before asking Namjoon, Jimin, and Yoongi a question that they will regret answering truthfully.

* * *

Yoongi's P.O.V

Jungkook took a deep breath before asking a very interesting question.

"Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jimin, why did you bully Jisoo, Jennie, and Lisa. I want a explanation and I want a good one," Jungkook slammed the table in anger.

Namjoon looked at Jimin who turned to look at me. I looked down, and Tae was in tears, so was Hoseok due to Jungkook's outburst.

"I-I w-w-was forced to join a gang when I was 8. Jimin and Namjoon joined with me to investigate why I was there. That's why we have been getting back really late some nights," I explained.

"But when we tried to leave we got beat up because we knew too much. The gang leader told us to beat up Jennie, Jisoo, and Lisa. The other option was getting them on our side. So when Jisoo refused I couldn't argue with her, but I knew I could protect Jennie," Namjoon continued the explanation.

"When Lisa moved we told them we were leaving and they finally let us leave the gang. We are really sorry. We don't know how to apologize to Lisa, Jennie, and Jisoo," Jimin finshed.

Silence filled the room. Jungkook just got up and left. Jin Hyung got up and followed him.

"We messed up big time," Jimin said.

"I can't help but feel that this is all my fault," I thought.

"Yoongi, are you okay," Tae asked.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," I replied coldly.

I got up and stormed to my room.

* * *

Jungkook's P.O.V

I got up and left because I didn't want to admit that I would forgive them. I threw on my headset and joined a game of Overwatch to help calm me down. After a few rounds Jin Hyung came in. I took off my headset and turned to Jin Hyung.

"What do you need Hyung," I asked.

"Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jimin told me to check on you. It seems your the only one who could not forgive them," Jin said.

"That's why I stormed out. I couldn't admit that I could forgive them. Please help me Hyung," I started crying.

"Jk, of course I will help you. You are like a little brother to me. All of you are like the little brothers I have never had," Jin hugged me.

Jin called Yoongi back to the dinning room and when Yoongi came back Jin told Yoongi, Jimin, and Namjoon that I had something to tell them.

"The reason I stormed out was because I was too scared to admit that I would forgive you," I said quietly but loud enough for them to hear.

To my suprised the hugged me one by one. Jimin was the last one and he would not let go.

I finally managed to push Jimin off because I couldn't breathe. I explained that to Jimin and he understood. Soon Jin cleaned up the kitchen, and everyone was packed and they left. They arrived to the school at 3:00AM. I was in a dorm all alone. My dorm was dorm 141.


	8. Introducing BTS

Jisoo's P.O.V

It's 3:00AM and someone is knocking on the door. It's probably the other person sharing this dorm. I got up to answer the door. I knew they were coming today so I stayed up to let the other in. I also had set up the couch for the kid.

"Hey come in," I looked up at the kid," Jungkook!"

"Jisoo Noona" Jungkook exclaimed.

Lisa came out of her bedroom. She looked tired. Bam Bam and Jennie were surprisingly still alseep.

"Hey Lisa Noona," Jungkook smiled.

"Jungkook-ah," Lisa exclaimed and hugged Jungkook.

"Sorry Jungkook-ah, you have to sleep on the couch, Jennie Unnie is in your room because Namjoon is in dorm 142," Lisa explained.

"It's fine, but promise me one thing," Jungkook smiled.

"What," Lisa and I both ask.

"You give Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jimin a chance to explain themseleves," Jungkook said.

"Fine," Lisa said.

"Of course," I smiled nudging Lisa.

"Thank you, they explained at dinner and that was all it took for us to forgive them," Jungkook smiled.

"Let's sleep, It's really late," Jisoo suggested.

"Sounds good," Jungkook agreed.

"I agree with Jisoo Unnie," Lisa agreed.

Lisa went back to her room. I showed Jungkook around a little bit. Then he went to the couch and fell asleep for the few hours he had to sleep.I went to my room and fell asleep very fast.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

Soon the alarms everyone had set went off.

Everyone woke up and was really tired. Nobody but Jisoo and Lisa got up.

"I'll get Bam Bam and Jungkook and you get Jennie," Lisa said.

"Alright," Jisoo agreed.

Lisa walked over to Jungkook. He looked so peaceful. His hair covered his eyes and his legs were crossed.

"Jungkook-ah, it's time to get up," Lisa said calmly," We have school."

"Good morning Noona," Jungkook said sleepily.

"Good now get your ass up and get ready for school," Lisa said.

"I knew you were being too nice," Jungkook giggled.

"Whatever. Did you not hear me get your ass out of bed Jeon Jungkook," Lisa said.

Jungkook got up and grabbed a pillow. He threw it at Lisa. Lisa tried to get a pillow but Jungkook pushed her away.

"Nice try Noona," Jungkook laughed.

"You must be stupid," Lisa replied.

"Yah," Jungkook yelled.

Lisa grabbed the pillow that Jungkook had thrown at her. She ran up to Jungkook and smacked him with it. They had full blown pillow fight until Bam Bam, Jennie and Jisoo ran in to the room.

"Yah, what do you think your doing," Jisoo scolded.

"What does it look like Jisoo Noona, they are having a pillow fight," Bam Bam said.

"Bam Bam, are you talking back to me," Jisoo asked.

"No Noona, never," Bam Bam replied.

"Lisa And Jungkook, get your asses up and get ready for school," Jisoo yelled.

"Okay Jisoo Unnie. This was all Jungkook's fault," Lisa said and ran.

"What! No, Lisa started it," Jungkook said as Jisoo glared at him," Fine I'll go change."

"Aish these children," Jisoo said.

"Jennie Noona is breakfast almost ready," Jungkook asked emerging from his bedroom, which Jennie had slept in.

"Yep Jungkook-ah," Jennie smiled.

"Aww, is my little bunny hungry?? Do you want a carrot," Lisa said, putting a bunny ear headband on Jungkook's head.

"Yah! Why are you putting things on my head," Jungkook asked pouting.

"I did it because it looks cute, and it matches your dark brown hair," Lisa pouted as Jungkook took it off his head.

"Okay children, you better stop arguing and eat fast," Jisoo said.

"But Unnie, Bam Bam and I are not arguing. That Lisa and Jungkook," Jennie pouted.

"Yeah Jisoo Noona, it's Lisa Noona and Jungkook," Bam Bam agreed.

"Yah! We were having fun,"Jungkook argued.

"Yeah," Lisa said.

The 5 of them ate and went to school. BTS and GOT7 had to go to principals office to meet the tour guides. Lisa, Jisoo, Jennie, Rosanne, and Sana had all agreed to it.

"Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jimin with Lisa. Jungkook, Mark, and Yugyeom with Sana. JB, Jin, and Youngjae with Jisoo. Tae, Hoseok, and Jackson with Jennie. Jinyoung, and Bam Bam with Rosanne," Mr. Lee grouped the 14 boys up.

Lisa rolled her eyes because she hated Yoongi, Jimin and Namjoon for what they did. Lisa just fake smiled and led the 3 boys out. She decided to start with the gym.

"That was a fake ass smile. We know you would never smile around us," Yoongi said.

"Wow good observation Sherlock," Lisa replied sarcastically.

"L-Lisa, I'm very sorry for the way I treated you. Just give us a chance to explain," Jimin pleaded.

Lisa had always favored Jimin out of the 3 of the boys. She would call him Oppa, but could not bring herself to call the other 2 Oppa.

"Fine, you win Oppa," Lisa sighed.

She showed the boys around while they explained the whole situation. She listened carefully. When they finished explaining Lisa turned to face them.

"I am really sorry, but I can not forgive you until Jisoo Unnie and Jennie Unnie forgive you, and Jimin," Lisa said.

"Yes," Jimin answered.

"I forgave you a long time ago," Lisa smiled.

"What," Jimin asked.

The bell rang signaling 2nd period. Lisa left a confused Jimin and an even more confused Yoongi and Namjoon in the dust.

"Are you two friends," Yoongi asked.

"No Hyung, more like we are nice to each other," Jimin replied.

"If you were just nice to each other, she would not be calling you Oppa," Namjoon said angrily.

"This is stupid. I'm going to find Jennie and Jisoo Noona," Jimin stormed off.

* * *

Jimin's P.O.V

Lisa forgave me a long time ago. What?? I went to second period. I found out I had math with Jennie. I sat next to her. She just kept looking at her phone.

"Jennie-ah, you don't have to forgive me, but I am really sorry. If you meet me at lunch with your sister I can explain everything," I said.

"Fine then I'll see you then. Do you want me to bring Lisa," Jennie looked up from her phone.

"Only if you want to," I replied.

"You could explain now and I could tell Jisoo and Lisa," Jennie said.

"That works," I smiled.

I explained the whole thing to Jennie. Then she hugged me out of the blue. It took me a while to hug back because I was surprised.

She smiled, "I will forgive you and Yoongi but I need an explanation out of Namjoon."

"Oh and Lisa said that she forgave me along time ago. Do you know what she means by that," I asked.

"So umm... We all forgave you along time ago... You were the nicest in the group so we all favored you. You were our favorite, then Yoongi, then Namjoon," Jennie explained.

My eyes widened. They all favorite me. Nice. Soon class was over and I went to my dorm, Which is #138. I share a dorm with Jin Hyung and 2 other people that I haven't met yet. I walked in and I saw 2 girls. They looked at me then smiled.

"Jimin Oppa!!! Do you remember me," One of the girls asked.

"Yeri??? Is that you," I asked surprised.

Yeri hugged me and I hugged her back. We were childhood best friend along with Kai.

"Irene Unnie this is Jimin Oppa," Yeri introduced us to each other.

"Hello Irene. Wait what year were you born because Idk if I am your Oppa or your my Noona," I asked.

"Hey Jimin. I was born in 1991. I'm guessing I am your Noona," Irene smiled.

"Okay Noona," I smiled.

* * *

Yoongi's P.O.V

I feel bad for hurting Lisa like that. On top of that, I just made Jimin mad at me. I sighed. Jungkook and I have a free period for second period. I decided to go vist Jungkook. but when I knocked on the door, I was surprised by who answered.


	9. Forgiveness

Still Yoongi's P.O.V

"Yoongi! Why are you here... You have no right to be here," Jisoo said about to close the door.

"Jisoo please, let me explain the situation. Then you can decide who you want to forgive," I begged. Jisoo was silent, but then let me in.

* * *

Jisoo's P.O.V

I thought about what Jungkook said last night. I promised I would at least let them explain themselves, so I let Yoongi in.

"3 minutes to explain yourself Mr. Min," I said.

"Okay Mrs. Kim," Yoongi replied.

Yoongi explained everything from the beginning to end. I listened to him for hints he may be lying.

"Fine I'll forgive your sorry ass," I said.

Yoongi squealed like a 3 year old you just got an ice cream cone. I giggled at him.

Bing* *Bing*

10:40 AM

Jennie:

Unnie, Lisa you should forgive Yoongi and Jimin I just heard the explanation. Please forgive them. We talk to Namjoon later.

Lisa:

I told them that I would forgive them if you guys forgive them.

Jisoo:

I will forgive Yoongi and his sorry ass and Jimin. I agree with Jennie we need an explanation from Namjoon himself.

Bing* *Bing* *Bing*

Lisa:

Agreed.

Jennie:

Thanks Unnie.

Lisa:

Are we still meeting Sana and her friends for lunch today??

Jisoo:

Yes as far as I am concerned.

Bing* *Bing*

Lisa:

Ok see you then. Bye Unnies

Jennie:

Bye Lisa. See you then Unnie. Bye.

Jisoo:

See you guys later.

"I forgive you and so does Lisa and Jennie,"

I said to Yoongi.

"Yay, they all forgive my sorry ass," Yoongi said.

I giggled while Yoongi just realized he had said. He glared at me.

"You little bitch," Yoongi said.

I started laughing really hard. Yoongi pouted and looked away. I chuckled at his response.

"Is the kitty okay," I teased.

"No, and I am not a kitty," Yoongi pouted.

"Yoongs, why are you being so adorable and sad at the same time," I asked.

"Because I can. Wait did you just call me Yoongs," Yoongi asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "Why?? Do you not like it??"

"No... It makes me sound like a baby," Yoongi pouted.

"Yoongi, I have never seen this side of you. Is this how you act around your dongsaengs," I asked.

"No.. I sleep around my dongsaengs and if I am not sleeping then I am on my phone and don't really pay attention to them," Yoongi replied.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

After class Lisa met Rosanne at her locker.

After Rosanne and Lisa got their books they started talking.

"So I think I am going to go by Rosè now," Rosè smiled.

"Cool, how's Mark Oppa settling in," Lisa asked.

"He's good, crazy as always," Rosè giggled.

"The bell is going to ring soon. See you at lunch Rosè," Lisa smiled and waved.

"Bye Lisa," Rosè waved backed.

Lisa walked to class alone. She was thinking about her crush on Jungkook. She was also thinking about meeting the rest of Sana's group. She walked into class and sat down at her usual seat. Jungkook and Yoongi walked in and introduced themselves to the class. She ended up sandwiched between Jungkook and Yoongi.

"Why am I suffering," Lisa fake cried.

"Hey watch it Noona," Jungkook pouted.

"Yeah,we aren't that bad," Yoongi said.

"I know I wanted to see your reaction," Lisa said.

Soon class was over and it was lunch time. Lisa met up with Jisoo, Jennie, and Rosè. On the way to lunch Rosè explained the name change and the others thought it was cute. The 4 girls walked in the cafeteria together and Sana waved them over. there were 8 other girls there with Sana.

"Hey Sana," Lisa smiled.

"Hey," Jennie and Jisoo smiled.

"What's up," Rosè smiled.

"Hey guys," Sana smiled.

She motioned the 4 girls to sit down. It was a little awkward. Then Sana broke the awkwardness.

"So girls why don't you say your names so that way we at least know each others names," Sana suggested.

"Ok. Well my name is Tzuyu," Tzuyu said.

"My name is Chaeyoung," Chaeyoung smiled.

"Thats my Korean name," Rosè smiled.

"Wow, no way," Chaeyoung beamed as Rosè smiled.

"Dahyun," Dahyun smiled.

"Mina," Mina said.

"Sana," Sana said.

"My name is Momo," Momo smiled.

"Jeongyeon," She pretends to flip her hair.

"Nayeon," Nayeon smiled.

"My name is Jihyo," Jihyo smiled.

"Can my boyfriend sit here," Sana asked.

"Sure," Lisa said

Sana called her boyfriend over and Lisa almost choked when she found out who it was.

**_Authors note- I am not continuing this fan fic for a ling time because I feel like it's not going anywhere. If you have any idea please leave comments. Thanks Bye Bye. _**


End file.
